


Daddies girl

by Skyrocket25



Series: Tony Stark litlle family! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: After the Press conference, things only escalated for the Stark family, not only do Steve and Tony have to deal with the whole outside world trying to invade in their personal lives. But also they are trying to overcome the challenges of being new parents to thier shy young children.Will they overcome the crushing pressure of social media? And after weeks of trying will they fianlly make some progress in bonding with thier daughter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark litlle family! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Daddies girl

Tony sighed, has he drunk morning coffee at the kitchen table, he just stayed quiet, while Steve went off on one. He had given up at arguing back at this point.

"Tony! I told you not to do that Press conference. It's been two weeks since then and things have only gotten worse! We have paparazzi outside our doors of the tower every minute of the day!" Steve only half shouted trying to keep his voice down. Not wanting to shout with Peter and Leila only in the other room. Tony was thankful for that.

They had both been trying not to fight in front of their babies these past couple of weeks. It had been a lot harder to keep the media away from them after the day of the adoption, and it was only getting worse. People seemed to be obsessed with their lives at this moment… Steve was not taking it well at all. But Tony know what to expect from this. He had experienced it all his life but Steve and his babies hadn't, and now it was starting to take its toll on all of them.

Tony knows it's not just the whole media thing upsetting Steve. But also, how hard it's been to concentrate. On Leila and Peter while all this is happening and work stuff has just been topping up by the minute. Leila hasn't warmed up to them at all, which is really hitting hard. They have had her for nearly over three weeks now. Tony has been barely able to hold her hand let anole cuddle and love her like they do with Peter. And its killing Steve… all he wants is to give kisses and cuddles to his little girl. He’s basically turned into a big mama bear.

So, It breaks him when they are all cuddling, on the sofa watching a movie, or something and she sitting on the other side of the room. With her own blanket and a book maybe. He wouldn’t mind so much if she just wasn’t a cuddly kid but her and Peter always cuddle on their own. In old of videos of them, him and Steve have seen with their aunt and uncle she was clearly a very loving little girl. It seems that part of her has been lost since they died.

They both know it's not helping that they are always stress out too. Because it only makes her avoid them more. And when she backs off, so will Peter. It's constantly taking one step forward and two steps back. The worst thing is that in her head she is convinced they don't want her, and only adopted her because Peter didn't want to be separated from his twin sister. Of course, that's not the case yes, they did meet Peter, before they meet Leila actually they meet with Peter a couple of timea, before they even heard about Leila.

But that was not their doing the social workers chose to keep Leila hidden from them. Knowing Peter was such a quiet child. He wouldn't even think to mention his sister. And only being five not really understanding what Tony and Steve meant by taking him home would mean separating him from his sister. But Leila did she is far more mature for a girl her age.

Tony and Steve noticed this very early on after adopting her and decided it would be a good idea to have Bruce test her mental maturity. And they yes assumed right, she may still think like a five year old in some places but in a lot of ways. She knows what's going on with more adult situations. This made it so she understood there was a huge possibility when they got put into care after their uncle and aunt died that they could be separated. Also, she is dealing with a lot of trauma still from the night her auntie died.

Making her what social workers call a _"difficult Child._ " In the fear that they wouldn't adopted Peter because they didn’t want to adopt Leila, they try to hide the fact that she even existed in the first place. The adoption day was the happiest and the worst day of their life’s. But getting into that now wouldn’t do anything what happened, happened. And now they just have to get past it.

"Tony! Are you even listening to me! Hey! I'm talking about our children here." Steve hisses, getting in Tony’s face.

"Yes, Steve I heard you! It was a little hard not to!” Tony snaps.

“Look I did the press conference and that is that! I thought it would help, okay! You think I wanted to make things worse. I was trying to get the Press off our backs! For god sake, get off my case!" Tony hisses back standing up and slamming his coffee mug onto the table. Bits of it slipping onto the floor the floor.

"Yes! Well a lot of help that did! We can't even take Peter and Leila out the doors without cameras being shoved in their faces! Peter won't leave the tower without crying because his is scared!” Steve tightly hissed “Yesterday I just wanted to take them for a walk and there were more than thirty people outside! You know Peter has anxiety! And Leila..."

Tony cuts in before Steve can finish. "And Leila what! She is a completely different story Steve, You’re the one not helping with her! You don't push with her! You just except her yes, or no answers to everything!" Tony screams hands flying around angerly, taking Steve by surprise with his sudden outburst.

"I push! I try and get her to talk to us! She never going to reach out to us if we don't do it first! She's a little girl! With the unstoppable mind of an adult. We have to been more forceful to get anywhere. Do you think I like knowing I can't hug our daughter without her freezing up in my arms! I don't like the fact we can't take our children out right now! But that is the way it is! All this shit..."

"Tony, language stop shouting they will hear you!" Steve interrupts.

"Oh, fuck my language Steve! I'm going out! I don't want to deal with this shit right now! You can watch Peter, I'm taking Leila!" Tony hisses storming from the kitchen to the living room.

Steve following close on his heels. Grabbing at his arm to try stop him and pull him back from bursting into the living room. But his attempts end in failure has Tony slams open the door. Causing both their babies to harshly jump on the sofa. Moving in closer to each other out of shock and fear.

"Tony! You can't just take Leila out! Where are you even going to go! Peter and Leila don't like to be apart..." Steve tries to make his point guilt running through him has the two of them looked scared and confused.

"Well I am!" He snaps, shoving past Steve.

"Leila, Sweetheart your coming out with daddy for a couple of hours..."

"Tony!"

"Shut it! Steve!"

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Leila, put you shoes on and a coat, Papa is going to watch you Pete." Tony, continues ignoring Steve completely.

Leila starts to breathe heavy, but still moves running from the living to her bedroom. "Tony! Please we are scaring them." Steve pleased Looking at a teary-eyed Peter. Tony also locks eyes with his terrified son. lips trembling clearly fighting the urge to cry.

He sighs guilty, letting his anger take over for a second and now he has scared both his babies to the bone. For the love of god! He promises himself he wouldn’t do this, wouldn’t be like his own father scaring and hurting his children for no good reason. Slowly he walks over to Peter leaning down in front of the sniffling boy.

" _Baby._.." he stops hesitant to talk when Peter curls up on himself.

"Peter I'm sorry for shouting. You don't have to worry everything is fine. Your daddy is just being silly at the moment. I didn't mean to scare you." He sighs guilty, rubbing peters arm giving it a little squeeze. Peter slowly looks up to him but doesn't talk

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy didn’t mean to shout … I'll take Leila out." Tony, gives Steve a look before he even starts

"To get ice cream and bring you and papa some back okay?" He asks to Peter, still keeping his eyes locked with Steve whose eyes slowly softens giving Tony a small nod in agreement.

Tony smile turning back to Peter. "Yeah Peter?" He asks gently Peter only smiling sweetly leaning forward for a hug. Tony squeezes him tight. With loads of kisses on his cheeks making him giggle and squirm in his daddies arms.

"Okay. Steve." walking over to Steve who still clearly is mad but hiding it in for Peter.

"We will talk about this later...when we have both calm down..." he keeps his voice low. He Leans up for a kiss.

"Mmm...fine." Steve voice low but still very tense. Steve doesn’t lean back towards Tony's kiss.

"I love you." Tony whispers softening Steve up.

"I love you to." He whispers back giving in, leaning into a quick kiss. Knowing Peter is in the room.

"Okay, later." He repeats against his Steve’s. Turning away lightly ruffling Peters hair has he makes his way to Leila room.

Slowly looking into her room, he sees her sitting on the floor with heavy breathing and shaking hands has she struggles to pull her shoes on.

"Sweetie..." his voice gently has he walks in settling beside her. She jumps, eyes wide letting out a shaking breath.

"Hush...it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you and Peter in the living room.

"He keeps his voice gently rubbing the back of his neck guilty. He waits for a moment, but when she doesn't talk, he continues.

"Honestly sweetheart everything is fine. Your papa and I were just being silly. But it's nothing you or Peter have done.” He tries to insure her, gently stroking a hand through her hair. Quickly removing it when she jumps from him looking like a frightened lamb.

“Daddy has to go see a friend and you have to come to, okay?" He asks, reaching out to her again. But stops when she goes to pull away more. He sighs, but smiles sweetly at her. She doesn’t return it. "Let me help with your shoes." Before she has a chance to stand or get away. He pulls her into his arms.

"No!" She fights pulling from him with little luck of actually moving anywhere. Picking up her small pink trainers he settles them down on the bed, has he sits down pulling her into his lap.

"I said no! Let me go!" She snaps, Tonys eyes widen this is first time she said more than yes or no in front of him. Yes, it's in anger but he doesn't care about that at the moment. He smiles keeping a gently grip, around her waist.

"I'm helping you." He calmly hums, ignoring her shoving and pushing. It's the first time his held her anyway so he's not expecting her to be overly joyed about it.

"I don't want help." Her voice croaky sounding a little sore. Probably from never using it, Tony grabs on of her shoes placing it on.

"I'm your daddy. I want to help you." She doesn't say anything but seems to get more upset.

"Okay, you tie them." Tony hums again, trying to make her feel a little happier because she is helping to. waiting for her to tie the first one he pops the other one on. When she doesn't do it, he waits a little longer.

Before asking "what's the matter?"

She doesn't answer him. "Want me to do it then?" Again, getting no answer.

He sighs, starting to tie the first one. Taking notice of how carefully her eyes watch his hands, forgetting her discomfort in being in his lap for a moment, has she watches him tie her shoe. _Ah...she doesn't know how_. Instead of saying anything and risk embarrassing her and Upsetting her more. He just quietly talks it through, resting his head against her shoulder. She watches him closely

"First you get the two strings cross them over each other and pull them really tight.” He keeps his voice quiet.

“Then make a loop with one lace and wrap the other around. Pull the middle of the shoelace through the hole make another loop. And pull both loops nice and tightly." He finishes with a warm smile on his lips.

Leila has calmed in his arms without even realizing it. Not totally relax she is still stiff has concrete but not fighting back at least. "All done sweetie. Now pop your coat and we can meet daddy’s friend, and get ice cream on the way back."

Tony, lifts Leila easily up off his lap and places her on the floor. Reluctant to let her go after only a short period of time. But not wanting to push her over the edge. She turns to look at him with unsure eyes.

But still goes and pulls her coat on, Tony smiles walking out he slips his own shoes and a jacket. Getting his Phone out sending a text to Rhodey. “I’m popping around with Leila see ya in 10 Rhodes” He doesn’t bother reading his response because whether Rhodes likes it or not. Tony is coming around with his baby.

“Leila, come on baby.” He calls from the elevator. Smiling at peter who comes running up to him arms up in the air wanting to be picked up. Tony swings him into the air making him giggle. “Daddy I want to come.” He says looking a little disappointed.

“I know Petey, but I need you to do a big job for daddy and watch papa.” He smiles, but peter face just looks sadder.

“Come on sweetie papa will be sad, if you don’t want to be with him and you love your papa, don’t you?” he asks. Peter still sadly nods along.

“But where are you taking Leila?” His voice filled with worry, gripping Tony tightly.

“Where only going to get ice cream. We will be back before you know it. Daddy will bring back your favourite okay.” He kisses the top of his worried sons head trying to comfort him. Leila comes walking into the room Steve closely behind her.

“Okay, sweetie come on.” Tony puts Peter down ruffling his hair.

Before Leila, has chance to move towards the elevator Steve goes mother hen. “Wait, let me zip your coat up honey.” And within a second Leila, is being pulled around to face him has he pulls her coat tight zipping it right to the top. Pulling an oversize hood over her head. It covers half her face.

“There, don’t want you catching a cold.” He smiles at her happily.

Tony couldn’t see what face she made back with it hidden he guessed it wasn’t a very happy one, he can’t help his smirk.

“Tony.” Steve’s says has pulling his attention to him.

“Are you going in one of the cars? You’re not thinking of just walking out...” Tony waves his hand in the air with a smile.

“Steve, don’t worry I’m taking one of the cars. No one is going to be getting in the way.” He assures him,

Steve nods still holding onto Leila’s coat a little too tight. Tony would say he knows it’s just Steve overprotectiveness for his children and he can’t help it. He gives Tony that look saying “it better be!” before turning back to Leila.

“Okay honey, you will be back soon if anything is wrong you have to tell Daddy!” His voice is serious.

When she doesn’t answer. Tony sighs thinking Steve just isn’t going to push it. But is happily surprised when he doesn’t.

“Leila, I want an answer.” His voice still serious.

Tony can see Leila, tense up and isn’t happy that Steve doesn’t just back away but waits for an answer. And after a minute or two… “Okay…promise.” She whispers, and Steve’s smiles gently stroking her hair. “Thank you.” Letting her go.

She runs to Peter giving him a big hug. Which he returns, before then getting into the elevator with Tony.

“see ya later,” Tony smiles softy to Peter and Steve has the elevator doors close.

“Friday, take us to garage floor,” Tony mumbles to Friday, to busy watching Leila struggle to get her hood off now the doors are close. He holds his breath trying not to laugh at how adorable she looks getting frustrated with her own coat.

“yes sir,” Friday replies in her soft feminine voice filling the elevator has its beings to move, making Leila jump looking around.

“sweetie, its only Friday, remember Daddy told you about Friday?” Tony asks leaning down next to her.

she only nods, continuing to pull on her coat. Tony places a hand on her shoulder she freezes looking up at him with wide eyes. Tony chooses to ignore it and just be natural like he is with Peter. Just be calm, if he worries every time and she does it’s not going to help and she not going to be able to tell what’s okay around Tony and Steve.

“Here let me help.” He hums lightly, pushing off Leila’s hood.

Smiling at her now messy hair. Gently smoothing it down with his hand.

“Papa can be a little much sometimes, but its only because he cares so much.” Tony chuckles.

She just shyly smiles but doesn’t say anything but at least doesn’t pull away. The elevator doors open, Tony takes Leila hand leading her to one of the cars. She doesn’t seem to mind to much but doesn’t grasp his hand back from him.

“Okay, sweetie we are going to see one of daddies’ old friends,” Tony says opening the door to the car. Lifting her into the car buckling her into her car seat making sure it’s nice and tight. Shutting her door and walking around the car drivers’ seat.

He smiles at a nervous looking Leila starting the car.

“Sweetie don’t worry. Uncle Rhones is really nice you’re really going to like him. And I guarantee he is going to love you to bits.” He assures her, the driver to Rhones was quiet, not that Tony expected anything else, Leila was cealry very nervous biting at her fingers with anxiety.

Peter was the same when he was feeling this way which was a lot of the time. But now that he was coming more out of his shell, he was a little chatter box. It is a gift and a curse at times. Tony doesn’t think even when Leila, starts to come out of her shell she will be the same. But is hoping for her nervousness to hopefully go down with it.

“Sweetie, don’t bite at your fingers.” Leila jumps pulling her hands away instantly face filled with worry she done something wrong.

“It’s okay, but they’re going to have sore fingers if you keep biting at them.” He hums.

“We don’t want that. Do we?” Tony asks with a smile.

Leila shakes her head in agreement holding her hands ever still in her lap. Tony lets his eyes look over to her every couple of minutes. She doesn’t seem to be calming down, her breathy shallow and slow.

“Leila, you need to breathe.” Tony staring to worry, she just quickly nods her head.

Now trying to force herself to breathe normally, which only makes her worst. Tony takes a hand off the wheel reaching to her. Taking her hand in his own gently rubbing circles into her pram.

“Okay, relax everything is fine. I’m right here,” his voice soothing still gently rubbing her hand. She nods rapidly again.

Taking a chocking breathe in “close your eyes Leila,” he whispers, pulling the car over to a stop, she slowly shuts her eyes.

“Good girl, now take deep breathe in.” He watches her take a shaky breath in.

“Good now slowly breath out.” She lets out a shaky breath

“Now let’s keep doing that nice deep breath in then out.” Tony watches for a little while has her breathing slows to normal, her hands still shaking a little bit.

“Good girl, you’re doing great.” Tony now happily satisfied, starting the car again

“okay let’s keep doing concentrating, with you breathing baby.” They do this all the way to Rhones, Leila calmly just listening to Tony’s voice.

Has she takes a deep breath in and out. Only paying attention to the feeling of his thumb soothingly rubbing her hand, with his gently voice. When they arrive, she feels a lot better still nervous about meeting Rhones but at least not panicking. Tony smiles warmly at her has they wait outside the front door. For him to answer, after ringing the doorbell of a hundred times they hear a shout from inside.

“TONY!” He shouts clearly not very happy, with the annoyance of the over use of the bell.

Tony smirks finding winding up his friend before stepping into the door hilarious. When the door opens Tony feels a small hand grab his own. His heart warms a little, taking the tiny hand in his own and gives it a little squeeze. Rhondy grins happily at Tony giving him a pat on the shoulder looking down to Leila. Who is now half hiding behind Tony’s leg.

“So, this is the little princess you been telling me about.” His voice is warm, eyes soft has, he looks at the small little blonde girl hiding from him. Tony grins,

“Yep, baby this is uncle Roney say hello.” Tony chuckles, trying to move her from behind him. She doesn’t let him through being even shyer.

Pulling at his coat, reaching to be lifted up. His eye brows raise in surprise. In the tower she barely wants him to look at her. Now she wants to be picked up. Of course, Tony is more than happy to pull her up into his arms. Holding her tightly to him

“Hey, It’s okay.” He whispers into her ear. She nuzzles her head into his neck, wrapping her arms him tightly. Tony can’t believe it… she never done this before. Not even when Bruce came around to see her, she never reaches out like this. Not that he is complaining, at all he can’t help his grin gently rubbing her back. He looks to Rhones who looks a bit worried he has done something wrong.

“Don’t worry she is a little shy.” Tony insures him with a pat to the shoulder, walking past his friend into the living room.

Which is its same old self. Boring and planed. With a black leather sofa, old coffee table and a flat T.V screen with not much less in the room but photos of him and Tony or pictures with his army friends. But Rhones is hardly ever home anyway so it probably makes things easier to keep things simple for him.

“See nothing change here.” He teases taking a sit on the sofa. His friend only rolls his eyes at him also sitting down. Eyes more on Leila then Tony.

“We don’t all like to live in a tower big enough to fit your ego pal.” He teases back. Tony smirks “I have no idea what you’re on about.” He sarcastically hums.

“Leila, you don’t think daddy has a big ego, right?” Tony asks, giving her a little squeeze to encourage her to talk. hearing a muffled

“yes.” from his neck. Rhones burst into laughter.

“see even the little princess agrees with me.” he laughs again, gently ruffing the back of her hair. Tony feels her tense a little her arms tightening around him. Tony gently rubs circles into her back soothing her. He settles back into the coach pulling her closer. Rhody notices chuckling at him.

“So, Tony what brings you here all of a sudden?” Rhodes ask curiously.

“well…” Tony’s looks down to Leila Rhodes catches on quickly “I wanted to get out of the house…and Leila needed to meet her uncle Rhody at some point.” Tony smiles stroking Leila’s back. Rhodes face shows his not buying it, but still he nods his head and doesn’t push any further. Tony will tell him when he is ready or maybe he won’t Rhodes is far to use to Tony on ways of doing things and knows there no point pushing him on it. Cause Tony will still do whatever he likes anyway regardless of what anyone less thinks. It is something that people love about his friend and hate him for at the same time.

“Wanna a coffee?” he asks getting up from the sofa heading to the kitchen.

Tony just hums nodding his head. Not really paying any attention to his friend, but instead smiling down at Leila in his arms. Keeping her close with a little squeeze. Rhodes can’t help his smirk at the two. He could never really imagine Tony being a father. That’s why it shocked him so much when his closest friend, was adopting a little boy. Tony being a father to one kid seemed unbelievable. But then he and Steve also came back with a shy little girl in Tony arms.

He didn’t understand why Tony hadn’t also told him he was adopting Leila to. He went on about Peter for weeks before the final day, but he never said anything about Leila. Well it was not his place to push, Tony will tell him if he wants and maybe now with Leila here in all places isn’t the best place to say. Seeing the two of them together now through, Tony looking so… so well happy. Much happier than he has seen in years probably going all the way back before he was Iron man.

He just looks so much more relax now wearing his old boyish grin again and eyes alive with purpose. Tony, would never admit it but he likes to be needed, wants people to care and look after. It was all good when the avengers starting up because he was the TEC guy for them. They needed it he would build it. But that whole splitting up of the team happened and even through Tony and Steve have got pass that now.

Even got married, but things never really back to the same for Tony, he’s the type of guy who can forgive…but never forget and because of that he has kept his team and even Steve sometimes at arm’s length when it comes to getting close to him. But having children seems to be doing Tony great. But now thinking on it Tony would be a great dad. Children need to be protected, loved and taken care of.

Everything that Tony wants to do with ever one he loves. But with extra bonuses he doesn’t have to worry about them ever leaving…well not for many years yet. And he can bond and love his two babies like nothing he has ever done before. Rhone’s smiles taking the two fall cups of coffee’s back into the living room settling them down on the table before settling back down himself.

“So then, how’s it being an iron-dad?” He jokes, giving Tony a little punch on the arm.

He doesn’t look up just hugs Leila closer to him protectively. His eyes looking down at the small girl in his arms full of love and warmth.

_“I couldn’t be happier…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a little one off series i like to write, I brought Leila in has my own character because I like the idea of Tony and Steve having a daughter has well as Peter for their son. I started this series long before End game came out with morgan otherwise I would have probably used her instead. 
> 
> But anyway like to write throw out chapters here and there, so if you enjoy and want more please leave a Kudos or comment. 
> 
> thank you :) xx


End file.
